The perfect sky: Afterworld achitype
by Tjheartnote
Summary: In 2004 Tyro heartnote was brutaly murderd. 10,000 years latter he was resurrected in a world filled with magic, mystery and pokemorphs. This is his story... this was the origonal story that inspired Afterworld.
1. Death is only the begining

The perfect sky Chapter one: Tyro Jerrit Heartnote: Born-1990, Died-2004, Revived-12004. Ok I'll tell you how this begun it started in January on a Breezy afternoon at my place at 2345 Brocken ST. I was sitting on my porch looking into the sky watching the clouds go by thinking about what lies beyond them, What might we see when we can travel the stars, and what new worlds lie beyond and what new life might we encounter ? WHAM! A mop bucket lands on my head "Hey it's your turn to clean the kitchen today wimp!" It was my nephew that kid's got an attitude and a half always trying to find some means of making my life A living hell I got up and looked over to him "Ok Julo I'll get on to it!" He cracked an devious smile and 'acidentally' smacked me with the shovel he was carrying. "Don't sass me!" He sayed, "Now get!" I picked up the bucket and went inside running into my mom's boyfriend "Watch where your going retard!" "Sorry Jack, Julo was just giving me trouble." Jack was my mom's boyfriend and like Julo he rather have fun at my expense. Always calling me faggot or gay just because I happen to like anime and Japanese stuff. Julo would always join in With him "What? Your going to huff and float away like the little fairy you are?" I sighed and tried to collect my voice trying to keep it free of emotion. "Please Jack. I'm trying to my chores done could you please move?" Jack noticed the hit of additude in my voice andgave me a hard, mad dog, look."You know. The only reason I allow you to stay here is because of those Social security checks you get Every month. If it weren't for them I would burn all your crap and throw you into the river with a pair Of concrete shoes!" I didn't say anything I just stared into his searching for a soul unfortunately I Was unable to find one either the years of drug abuse had taken away. Or he sacrificed it for power. None of the less he just move and I walked past him. As i was passing him He hit me on the back of the head and sayed "Retard!" I Gritted my teeth and walked into the kitchen. It was a mess! Mud on the floor, Rotting food on the Counters, and god knows what in the fridge! I grabbed the mop and sponge then startedGoing to work. After an hour of scrubbing, Moping, and spraying it was clean. Right then Julo Ran in with his feet caked in mud. He tossed what looked like a dead cat onto the counter. "Julo! Look I just got done cleaning this and you made it a disaster again in 2 seconds!" He looked over to me and sayed."Don't get your panties in a knot fag. I'm just performing an autopsy on miss Fletcher's cat!" I looked at the corpse it looked like it was just buried since it wasen't decayed at all. Julo took one of the meat cleavers off the wall and chopped the poor creature's head off With it. He then started to hang it on a wind chime no doubt 'barrowed' off of Miss Fletcher's front porch. Blood sprayed on the floor And walls after a few minuets he made a horrific mural out of the dead creature with it's organs and limbs hanging about and it's head in the middle. All can do was I watch, I would try to do something about it but he was armed and probibly chop me up and add me to his artwork. He then pulled out one of my rare magic cards no doubt stolen from my room and put an fishhook though it. He written on the card "from: Tyro to Fletcher Happy holidays!" He got up. Kicked me in the balls and sayed. "You know if you wern't such an Faggot you would be doing this with me." He kicked me in the face and ran out the door with his new work of art. I lay there doubling over in pain, blood soaked wondering, If there was a god then why has he forsaken me? As my mind was going over this Jack walked in. He looked around and noticeing me on the floor. Rather than being concerned he walked over to me and said, "Well at least someone got rid of the little fag." I quivered in pain unable to move or speak. I just groaned. thinking the blood in the room was mine and I was barely alive He kicked me in the head to 'finish me off'. I faded away from consciousness. What he did then was horrific I baraly remember it I don't even want to speak of what he done to me. When he was finished He wrapped my mutilated and unconscious body in duct tape, written blastimous messages on it and threw me into the river. There I started to suffocate. I fought as hard as I could to stay alive trying to escape the icy grip of death. But it was in vain. Right then I closed my eyes and just passed away. In my what's called "Death dream" I dreamt that I was floating in nothingness the only thing there was a light it was warm and comforting. I tryed moveing my hand and all of it gathered to One point. When I touched it the light formed into a sword. I grabbed it and felt it. It was warm to the touch, It felt like pure happiness. Then in the darkness I was surrounded by demons. All of them were clawing and biteing at me trying to kill me. I Tryed hacking them away with the sword but there were too many of them. I felt my flesh, heart and soul being ripped apart. when i felt like it was the end the sword started to merge into me and the demons started to back away with fear. That comfort started to flow though me again soon the demons faded Away and I was surrounded with light. I opened my eyes I and overheard a electronic voice say "restoration complete. Identity: Tyro Jerrit Heartnote. Born-1990, Died-2004, Revived-12004." 12004? Ten thousand years could it be possible? I baraly opend my eyes to see that I was floating in a circular chamber in a fetal position. I heard strange voices speaking around me "lucky we found this one he will make an excellent slave." One voice said, "Hmm well he could be used as a breeder I haven't see any genetic defects. None at all" A female voice said "I say he may make a good warrior we just have to morph him," A rough voice said. All of them sound human but yet something's different about them I just floated there, playing possum, listening closely "But still one things for sure we have to remove his will, his 'soul' as they call it" a large deep voice said "Yes for if his soul remains then he would be a threat to the darkness and master would not like that!" Darkness? What the hell is that and are they talking about? "That will be done tomorrow he seems like he's showing no signs of awakening." Looks like all that acting paid off they still think I'm asleep. "agreed." All of the voices said soon I heard them walking off it sounded like something taping on the ground every time they took a step. I compleately opened my eyes and looked around. the chamber looked like it was made in a junkyard all sorts of metal patches bolted and welded together. Street signs, car parts, etc. I looked above and below me some clear glass looking plates were glowing a soft blue light no doubt the cause behind my floating with some kind of force field. I looked ahead there was a glass window and outside was a Hallway. Across from it was a chamber like mine in there I saw her. Long flowing blonde hair, soft pearl Skin and an sweet beautiful smile on her face. On the screen below it her tank it read "Rem Miranda." just then I heard them return so I squinted my eyes again make it to look like they were closed. The figures that appeared seemed to be the voices from earlier they were anthropomorphic creatures stranger yet antho pokemon. one was a Charazard. It seemed to be the deep voice. The other was an Dragonaire, the one with a female voice and finally the outer two were houndooms. They gathered at the girl's chamber. "She's ready to be morphed." The Dragonaire said, "She appears to be a raichu type according to her memories. She had a disease but it seems to have been destroyed." The charazard said, "Right then we'll prepare the chamber for morphing" one of the hounddooms said. As I watched the chamber begin to fill with some plasma looking liquid,cables shot out of the inner walls of the chamber then connect to almost every vein in her body. She was then moved from a fetal position to a spread eagle like she was being held up by invisible chains. Soon the machines were working their black magic I saw all sorts of different colored fluids pumping into her body. Her body started to radically change her ears fell off and soon some "v" shaped things popped out in their place then dropped to the side of her head, her body started to grow white fur, on her back two blue stripes appeared, her face started to push out to a slight muzzle the tip of her nose turned black and circular like a dog's, her teeth fell out replaced by sharp versions of their predecessors, her hands and feet were changing also, on her hands her smallest finger merged with the finger next to it and the other fingers were gaining some fatness, on the tips and palms some pads started to form them and the fingernails were replaced by small claws her feet went thought the same thing but she only had three toes. After that a long tail started to form behind her it was black , on the tip it was shaped like a thunderbolt, it was blue, from her collar to her abdomen a gray belly mark started to appear soon the change was complete the cables disattached and the chamber drained. She laid out on the floor like a fallen angel. The chamber revolved till it revealed an opening. The charazard walked in moved her body back to the fetal position and sat her back on the platform. She was floating again this time back in peace I almost smiled knowing that her suffering was over then they started to move to my chamber I closed my eyes and played possum again. "This one seems to be a raichu as well start the sequence you wait here Boscov we have more important matters to attend to." I heard them leave. Right when I was about to move I heard the machine start. Soon I was put though the sequence as well it felt like when I was with the demons. When the sequene was done I felt like all the life was sapped out of me. I lied there in my new form. The only thing I can try to move was my tail but soon I Something strange happend an voice called out to me one only I can hear "Get up!" Imediately it felt like I got a second wind! I waited there till the chamber opened up right then I got up and punched him in the jaw. For a such a big guy he was a lightweight went down in just one punch I took his lab coat and pulled an keycard out of it. I went over to Rem's tank and opened the chamber. I tried to wake her up but it was no use. Fortunettly she wasn't out cold she was asleep. I picked her up and ran down the hall. There seemed to be hundreds of chambers either some morphed and some still human I wish I could free them all but I wouldn't have time. When I got to the door to the next hall I heard an alarm go off. It seems that Boscov's awake. I went thought the door before it locked.I was in what looked like a cargo bay since it was locked I decided to set Rem down and look around for any cloths. Running around in nothing but our fur was starting to get old not to mention freazeing. I found a couple of outfits for me and Rem soon after we were dressed I tried again to wake her up. I tryed shaking her and slapping her. But to no avail. Soon I was desperate enough to try what prince charming would do I pulled her close and kissed her but no luck she still remained asleep. I layed her down and sat next to her. It just felt like it was over. The only hope that I had first seen when I awakened to this nightmare has been snuffed out. As a tear escaped my emerald eyes it landed on her forehead she slowly opened her eyes and said "Huh?" She had sky blue eyes that captivated me. I pulled her close and hugged her. "Oh thank god your awake!" She got up and said." Where am I? Who are you? What am I?" I sighed looked at her then said "It's a long story first we got to get out of here look for an escape hatch or something." After a few minuets she found something. It was a window. We were in space! Next to it was what looked like a hatch I opened it up and it looked like an escape pod I jumped in. grabbed her tail, yanked her in, and closed the hatch. After fiddling with the controls I hit what looked like the launch button and felt a explosion behind me. In an moment we were hurtling word what looked like earth but on the computer it read "neo terra" I knew That we wern't in kansis anymore. End of chapter one 


	2. Neo Terra

The perfect sky  
Chapter 2  
Neo Terra

Soon we were home free from the ship, I looked out the rear porthole it was oddly shaped it looked like a giant oriental dragon made from stuff you find in a junkyard, I could barely make out the words "Slave Dragon XVIII" painted on the side since that thing was "slithering" though space. "Excuse me." I felt a light tap on my shoulder I spun around to Rem "yes?" I looked into her eyes. I didn't even have to search for a soul it seem to have just jumped out. It seemed she shared a death as violent as mine. It was full of pain but it was pure and white as her fur. "Can I ask a question?" I smiled sweetly at her and responded "sure." She started to get a pouty face like a 10 year old would "Where the hell am I, what am I and who the hell are you?" Well I guess she wasn't all sugar but a bit of spice as well. I sighed and tried to explain it to her in a gentle manor "Ok. As for where either this is the afterlife or we been brought back to life 10,000 years after our death, now for what I think I don't have a reasonable answer for that, And for who I am Tyro Heartnote and I just saved you from becoming a harem girl." She started to ease off and give a small smile "Well that explains a lot except for what am I." "Well you probably haven't played that video game but I think we're half pokemon basically." She looked over me I was dressed in a red tee shirt with a red button up with the sleeves rolled up and I was wearing a pair of very light brown painters pants with a hole in the back for a tail. Since I couldn't find a pair of shoes that would fit I was "barepawed" I looked over her she was dressed in a similar outfit just with a long skirt and a smaller tee shirt to reveal her belly "Frankly you look a bit silly, you look like a cartoon character." she said letting her smile grow to a toothy but cute grin "Your one to talk misses Raichu." I smiled. I heard a small giggle come from her. Right then I felt a rumble "Ok one more question what the hell was that!" She yelled in panic. I looked out the porthole we were caught in the atmosphere if the planet and the pod was starting to break up and if I didn't do something fast our escape would be for nothing I started to look for retro rockets, boosters, parachutes, something to slow us down I found a button that said "Turbo" I pressed that button and instead of slowing down we were speeding up and the ship was breaking up faster! I looked for something I found what looked like an altimeter I remembered what my ex air force uncle taught me "If you reach at least 8000 feet you can eject safely." I said out loud. Rem looked at me with a strange look like I was crazy. "Something my uncle taught me we're already 9500 if this hold long enough we can bail out in breathable atmosphere look for parachutes or something that we can use." "Ok." she nods 9100 feet. She found a life raft and a small can of helium for it. 8700 feet. I found a couple of large space blankets and some rope. 8300 feet. I found a weapon a flamethrower Rem and me looked at each other and said in sync " I got an idea!" right then the glass started to break. 8000 feet. Outside the glass on the rear porthole busted out and an orange and silver mass exploded from it. It was makeshift sky raft. We watch the pod starting to spin out of control and explode. We were over ocean floating towards a skyline I got up to see it was beautiful a grand city it looked like a forest giant treed that were lit up like skyscrapers and below them a great canyon with all sorts of buildings in attached to their faces. The ocean seemed to fall into the canyon like Niagara Falls with a river going though the bottom of the canyon. This is what I dreamed of it was beautiful what culture lived here actually worked with nature rather than against it the technology was advanced telling by the lights flying above and in the canyon. Rem was caught up in much awe as I was she accidentally broke the seal on the helium can turning it to a makeshift propeller we hurtled toward the city Rem gave a scream of joy when we took off meanwhile I was trying to make sure the flame from the flame thrower didn't touch the blankets. Soon we were in the canyon. Air traffic was swerving by to avoid us unfortunately one of the cars cut one of the ropes supporting the blankets and we were dropping towards the bottom of the canyon until we landed into one of the roofs of the building good news it broke our fall bad news it was a police station all of them pokemorphs all of them had their guns pointed at us. 5 minuets latter we were in our own jail cells apparently they mistaken us for slavers due to our outfits. I sighed. "Not one human ever since has our kind truly become extinct?" I looked over to Rem she was crying she started to sob then to my surprise she let out a long howl something inside me drove me to join her both of us started to howl like a pack of wolfs then one of the officers came in he was ninetails he kinda looked like Leon from RE4 "Ok you two you can quit it apparently your not slavers you two were going to be slaves but you escaped. According to your memories you two are from the 21st centaury we hardly get some "relics" around here I'll take you to the immigration center so you can be processed like all the other relics." I walked out of the station with Rem the cop turned around and said. "By the way I'm ken welcome to neo terra!"  
End of chapter 2


	3. Girls! Girls! Demons?

The perfect sky  
Chapter 3  
Girls! Girls! Demons?

The city was a whole lot bigger close up the buildings looked like they were made out of plastic. I was peering out of the patrol car from the back seat Rem was sitting fiddling with her tail trying to brush the fur strait.  
"Hey I wonder." I looked to her "yah?" I Responded, "Why were we howling back there?" Now that I think of it why would I just start howling out of the blue? "I can answer that." Ken answered "We morphs are composed of two psyches the human and the pokemon and that howling was your pokemon side coming out usually when Raichus are depressed or scared they howl seeking the howls of others for comfort basically when you were howling you comforting her." Makes sense I'm no longer completely humen so I might develop some pokemon tendencies. "Oh great we're almost out of fuel I guess we'll have to land" Rem looked a bit worried she started to whimper literally "Something bad about this place she said." As we landed I could see why the whole place was covered with fog but there were all sorts of signs definitely giving of to our location. The red-light district… The patrol car landed with a "thud" and I looked around. Pushers, hookers, gangs, and all sorts of riff raff hanging about. I'm not surprised that ken pulled out his gun when he exit the skycar. "Stay here I'm just going to get some water." He said picking up an empty milk jug. "What good is that going to do us?" I said out the window "Vehicles these days are hydrogen powered water is pretty much fuel." I sighed and sat back Rem's sobbing caught my attention. She was shivering and whispering things under her breath. I sat there and listened closely… "No daddy no please no! Leave me alone please stop I'll change daddy please I'll never do it again please! Please!" Immediately she broke out into a long droning howl I held my muzzle shut trying not to but I ended up anyway soon the whole area was holing no doubt all of the Raichus in the vicinity. Ken came in with a jug of water holding his hand on top of his head shielding his ears from the noise. He pulled out his gun flicked switch on it and pulled the trigger firing a small powdery beanbag at Rem she instantly fell down. "What the hell did you do to her!" I shouted. "Relax kid I just fired a sleep powder bag at her she'll be fine." I looked to her she was sleeping peacefully once again that angel I saw when I first awakened "She better be or your going to be an eight and a half tails. And that's a promise!" Ken gave a long toothy smile and said, "I'll give you the knife to do it with. Right now we better get out of here?" we were surrounded by Raichus apparently they came to see who was in distress some were gang members some were druggies and some were hookers that seemed to be wearing only their fur no doubt dropping everything to see who was in trouble. Ken gave a little sweat drop since he was holding a firearm and to see that Rem was "Dead" most of the gang members pulled out There gun. All those who were unarmed started charging up electricity. "Hold it!" I yelled. They started to back down. "She's ok. She was just scared and going into a panic attack he just tranquillized her that's all just go about your.. Business and we'll be on our way." The started walking away until a slight rumble started to come from underneath the platform. A sound was coming from it. It sounded like a raichu howl but more beast like and deeper. The ground ripped open and some strange creature came out of it. It looked like a demonic dog, Rows of sharp teeth protruded from it's mouth it had large bat wings on it's back and a long spiked tail with a mace like tip on the end. It once again gave another earth shattering howl before it started to stomp towards us! "What the hell is it!" ken said as he switched his gun and started firing at the creature. He might as well be using an air gun because the bullets didn't seam to pierce its hide. The creature grabbed the patrol car in its jaws and started to take off! Ken was hanging out the door trying to get inside. Whale I was trying to think of something that would get us out of this. Then I had an idea. I crawled out the car window on to the roof and started attacking the creature's eyes. Swatting at it trying to get it to drop the car. The creature landed at the heliport of one of the buildings tossing me and Ken onto the building the creature was trying to tear the car apart I then figured out who it was after. "Rem!" I yelled out. I dashed towards the creature with all my might I punched it! I seamed to have released a burst of electricity. Because when I punched the creature it backed down in pain shaking its head of the pain. I stood there in disbelief. "Did I do that?" Ken was surprised as I was "Kid try doing a seismic toss!" I immediately understood what he meant I ran to the creature, Grabbed its tail,  
Jumped into the air and preformed a spinning dive and slammed it agents the ground the creature then just "busted" like a balloon into tiny flames and gathered into a jewel it floated into my hands and fell into them. I looked at it and said. "What the hell is this?"  
End chapter 3


	4. Diablo Sol Gems

The perfect sky  
Chapter 4  
Diablo sol gems

Ken ran up to me to take a look at what I found. He drooled at the site of it. "That. That. That's a diablo soul gem! It's worth a lot of credits!" I looked into the fiery gem it seamed to burn with fury within it seamed to have a shimmer that would catch anyone's eye "How much exactly?" I said with interest. "About 100,000,000,000,000.50 credits!" (One billion U.S. : Seventy five million U.K. give or take 25) "Holy crap! It's worth that much!" I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned around and the gem was snatched from my paws. It was Rem. She pulled the elastic beltline on her pants and underpants and dropped it into there; then she let go of the beltline and pushed the gem into her. I just stood there dumbfounded. "Why the hell did you do that?" Ken yelled. "You want it come get it I dare you." She said. Trying to make the situation seem a little lighter I tried to say something that would make sense "Uhh. At least it's in a safe place." (/ken thinking) /"I can't believe it! My new potential fortune now suck in the forbidden regions of a relic!" Ken just stood there dumbfounded peering at her. "Don't worry boys I'll retrieve it when it comes time to cash it in." There seems to be a lot more to her than I thought she might have been street-worthy in her last lifetime.  
"Ok. Now what do we do? Or ride's wreaked and were stuck on top of an office building." I said. "I'll call in another one the force has at least a dozen of them. Oh? Yah! All government workers get unlimited work vehicles if it breaks they replace It." As Ken was Fiddling with his radio I was poking at Rem. "Ok why did you do that?" "Do what?" She responded. I pointed down there. It took her a moment to comprehend my body language. "Oh I learned if you have something that small and expensive that's the last but best place to hide it well if you're a girl that is. They won't even think to look there even with a strip search I know the streets were my home once." Once again my gut instinct rings true. "Ok another one should becoming here what were you guys discussing?" Ken asked. "Oh just our past lives."  
"Right then let's get going."   
Immigration center.  
The place was huge and it was comforting it looked like 21st century structure. The inside like a fancy hotel  
It was al shined up and polished and the floor looked like it was made out of mirror  
For the first time I was able to see myself in my new form. I my ears and muzzle slightly longer than Rem's and my eyes were no longer blue they were an emerald green I gotta say for a half pokemon I look good.  
Rem grabbed my tail and started dragging me "C'mon Fabio let's go." She said as she stomped off dragging me by my tail like a dead lion. Finally we got to the desk. "Welcome to the Gaia City immigration center how may I help you?"  
One of the receptionists asked "We got two relics here they just escaped the slave dragon." The receptionist looked on with amazement at us. "Those two?" the receptionist asked. "Yah. As you can see they are in one piece." The receptionist stared for a moment at us she then shook it off allowing her chancy dreadlocks to flow behind her head. "Ok if you would kindly step inside the chambers I'll put in you cyber ID's don't worry it will sting only for a second." I reluctantly went first since Rem shoved me forward I stepped into the chamber and stood there. Small metal cables were Attaching themselves to the bare parts of my paws my hands and feet were on fire for a moment then I felt some liquid metal run though my outer extremities soon it was done to top it all off a small barcode was freeze burnt into my fur on my hand. After Rem went though the process she was anxious to go to bank. "C'mon let's go! I have to use the ladies room and right now it's a pinball machine down there and I'm about to tilt!" After a hurried drive over to the bank she rushed into the bathroom after a few minuets she came out with the gem wrapped in paper towels "I think I'm going to get spayed because if that's just a quarter of what giving birth feels like then I'm better off sterile. I'm gonna need some morphine after that." Latter on the bank manger was amazed at what we had he allowed us to opened our own account and everything of coerce ken got some reimbursement for what he done for us "Already no sooner we got tot his planet and we were already well off." I said, "I'm ecstatic. Could you please pass the ice I'm in serious pain"  
After some shopping we finally got to relax at our new home I walked into my room turned off the light  
And dozed off hopeing tomorrow would bring new things. End of chapter 4


	5. Rem's POV

The perfect sky  
Chapter 5  
Rem's P.O.V.

Ok my turn. Tyro got the last 4 chapters to himself now your going to hear my side of the story.  
And on a footnote last chapter I didn't really do that He just added that to kill time I really hid it in my bra.  
Well the next morning I woke up in my room and right in bed next to me was Tyro. He was snoring away. At least that guy doesn't sleep in his boxers like some guys I have come to known. He seemed to have been a perfect gentleman for the past time. Well at least he wears pj's when he sleeps. And thank god it was dark when he came  
To bed or he would of seen the mess my hair was in. I slipped out of bed and shuffled my feet on the ground like I was going to put my house shoes on but I forgot I didn't wear shoes anymore since I don't need them. I walked across the hall to the kitchen to pour a cup of Joe and watch the morning news. I guess I picked up some of my mom's old habits.

I picked up a robe out of the bathroom since I forgot to buy a nightgown back at the mall.  
(Quit drooling boys I was in my black undergarments.) I walked out to the balcony to look out upon the city  
"Good morning Gaia city" I said before I took a sip of coffee. After the news was finished I decided to clean up and get ready for today. Unexpectedly Ken stopped by to check up on us and also he had to use the restroom. Tyro didn't know I was taking a shower at the time and since showers in this century used sonic waves instead of water there was no need for barriers and I was foolish enough to forget to lock the door ken busted in and immediately used the toilet. He didn't notice me he was working on his own problems until I took a step reaching towards one of the towels he looked to my direction but I slapped him before could see me in my "Venus" outfit!

I threw a towel over his face whale he was distracted then I ran out the room and collided with Tyro. He fell on top of me and his hand was on my chest. Naturally I slapped him and yelled at him. Until I realized it was an accident and I apologized. I didn't care if he saw me in my fur coat he did before when he rescued me from the ship He was true to his gentleman nature. After I got dress and apologized to Ken for what I done to him he understood. He even offered us a ride to the skycar lot so we could get a ride. He was there from the moment we got here helping us getting set up in this town he got us our id's house and everything they guy was already our most trusted friend.  
When we arrived at the lot there were cars I never before in my life some looked like watermelons some looked like mechanical spiders, But thing was certain they were expensive and some probably don't work.  
Ken said it was the cheapest place in the city.

Soon the patrol car stopped at what looked like a trailer house out of it walked a greasy looking snorelax.  
Ken seemed to know the guy because they seemed to be old friends. He approached the car and introduced his large friend. "This is Barbados He's an old friend. I known this guy when he was chief on the force." No wonder he knows him the guy used to be a police chief. "Let's see what I got for you two relics." Barbados went though his lot looking for a car that would fit Tyro found spotted germen sports car. Like hell I'm going to be allowed to drive around in that thing looks too old and too slow for my taste besides it's probably missing its engine or something.  
Barbados led us out back to a locked warehouse. That's probably where he kept the good cars. He unlocked the garage door to reveal something both of us can agree on. It was fast, it was cool, and it was the right price, a repoed tuner. It was a red, sleek and it looked brand new and at 500,000.00 credits it looked like it was a good deal.

Curiously I opened the hood it had it's engine and it was a new one Whale tyro and ken were discussing it I said, "We'll take it! Where the paperwork?" Tyro was a bit shocked when I said that after an argument that I won Barbados handed us the paperwork and keys and we were off the thing was fast as hell the whole city zoomed by whale Ken was "Pursuing" us It allowed us to speed though the city. Fortunately I found out you id is also your license But then Ken veered of towards one of the buildings there seemed like trouble there and Tyro turned the controls to follow him whatever it was certainly causing a lot of destruction and chaos and I know if Tyro can take care of one of those things so can I!

End of chapter 5


	6. A new warrior born: Gun angel!

The perfect sky  
Chapter 6  
A new warrior born: Gun angel!

I stopped in front of the building, to see where Ken parked the place looked like a war zone and I know why.  
Demons everywhere, all types that a satanic mind could think of. They were coming out of the morgue. If one demon was bad enough we pretty much had an army of them attacking us. Ken and some other cops were pushing them back they were apparently heavily armed because some of the demons were blowing up and a ton of those gems were rolling down the steps of the Morgue. I decided to aid them. Screw guns I'm a living power plant. I charged in there and started striking them down with my fists charged with 100 pure electric power. Meanwhile Rem was frozen there something inside her gave her great fear. One of the demons lunged at her! "Rem!" I yelled I was busy trying not to get killed to help her. Rem tried to dodge but she was too slow and it was on top of her trying to bite her one of the gems rolled in close contact with and it caused a reaction  
The demon was thrown off and blasted apart. She fainted from the blast. She started to float into the air the gem was right in fount of her it turned into fire and entered her heart. Then all of the gems in the area started to gather around her and soon she was engulfed in flames that I can only make out a silhouette of her within the silhouette she sprouted wings then two long round objects formed at the sides of he hips. Soon the flames cleared off and that's when I saw her she was changed. She was dressed in what looked like a mix between samius's light suit and the gundam zero custom  
On one of the shoulders there was the kanji words "Gun angel" on her hips were two large Gatling guns and her wings were large and long they looked biomechanical. Some of the demons started retreating but it was too late for them. She took to the air and started firing upon the demons they were being cleared out left and right soon all that was left of them was a ton of gems. She floated down and gathered all the gems into one spot. The gems turned into fire and they were absorbed into her. She was once again engulfed in flames and in Gun angel's place was Rem tired and out cold. I rushed over to Rem to wake her up she slowly opened her eyes and said "Tyro?" I grabbed her close and hugged her she soon pushed me off and asked, "What's up with you?" "Rem you were amazing you slayed every one of those demons!" "How? I don't remember." A few of the police officers and me fell to the ground anime style foot twitching. "Well I guess she doesn't remember but at least it cleared out all the demons." I helped her into my car and we took her into the hospital. After a few check ups it turned out to be that she was fine in fact better than fine she was in perfect health. As I wonder about the hospital I found out they too had the resurrection tech the slave ship had. I saw someone who was apparently beaten to death their neck was being put back into place and most of the scars and wounds were healing a flashback of what Jack did to me made me feel faint. That person reminded me of Jack the one who probably killed him must have been someone like Jack. Some painful memories were brewing in my head like hot tea making me sweat and tremble I just fell to the ground and fainted. A few hours later I woke up in my house in bed with Rem apparently already asleep. It was midnight and the five moons were full giving a stained glass look to the bedroom. I looked around blues reds and yellows were dancing across the room like an infinite waltz I moved up towards Rem and touched her she felt warm. That same warm feeling that was around me in my death dream she flipped over and put her arm around me I noticed that she wasn't wearing anything but her fur. So was I our hospital gowns were laying on the dresser folded up but at that moment I didn't feel anything sexual I felt warmth, I felt comfort, and what I can only describe as love I grabbed her close and held her in my arms out body up agents each other in a lovers embrace as naked as our spirits and as warm as life itself just me, Rem, out love, and the 5 moons dancing across the sky. The next morning things went the same old same old Rem gets up and dose her morning routine I sleep in bed. Ken arrives to check up on us. We sit at the table eating breakfast discussing our plans for today. "So Ken how many places are there around here." Well on this continent there are 10 main cities 4 to the west 4 to the east and two in the middle." "Sheesh and small towns in between?"  
"Yep!" Ken answered before drinking a cup of coffee and chomping a burrito in half. Rem walked out in her bathing suit. Which kinda got Ken's attention. It looked like she was naked but you didn't see anything on her nothing on her chest or between her legs. "Like it?" She said, "It's my new bathing suit it's called a nude suit it's all the rage." I did a spit take soaking ken with hot coffee and said "Rem are you crazy? That's a birthday suit not a bathing suit!" "Oh don't be a spoilt sport it's perfectly clean you don't see anything do you and beside when it's wet you can see the hem lines." I sighed "Well hopefully you didn't.." "Get you one?" she said as she pulled one a pair that was almost my exact fur color they looked like boxer briefs "Ken I got you one as well" she said as he pulled out a pair of them with nine holes in the back. I just finished my cup of coffee, walked into the bathroom, yelled for a while, walked out of the bathroom, sighed and said. "Ken do you know any good beaches it looks like we're going swimming."  
End of chapter 6


	7. Shark beach

The perfect sky  
Chapter 7  
Shark beach.

We headed over to the beach shop over at the mall to pick up a few things. Also Rem wanted to take our suits back not because we didn't like them because they were the wrong size. After a sizing and tone matching they pulled out another one that was a perfect match unfortunately. Ken wanted to try his on but I suggested we do so at the beach where it's much warmer also there's a lot less people. Soon we were packed. Towels, inflatable-raft, grill surfboards and all. Amazing how much trunk space vehicles of this centaury had. After a stop over at the auto grocer we went on our road tip everyone was already dressed I had my trunks on with a red Hawaiian shirt and no shoes as usual for Gaians. Rem was in hers as well. Wearing a white cape like towel with a hood and on her hands were clear webbed gloves. Hanging on her neck was an artificial gill clear as well and on her feet was part of an "mermaid" class diving fin which matched her bathing suit it was rolled down at the time. Ken was wearing his and that was all that he was wearing. He occasionally stuck his head out and howled like a wolf playing "Werewolf" with Rem. Pretending he was a werewolf "seeking virgin flesh to feed upon." His little act kept Rem in a constant guffaw. After a few miles and apple beers we made it. To Shark beach it was wide and beautiful it looked like an untouched aquatic Eden. After we found a parking place Ken rushed out with one thing on his mind. /Ken thinking /"Girls Hundreds of them! Wearing those nude suits. Revealing those voluptuous figures for all to see! Oh I must be dreaming! Maybe if I play it strait. I could see their real nudity tonight. Oh Ken you are quite literally one sly fox!" Rem pulled up her artificial fin when she hoped out of the car She looked like a triple cross Humen, fish, and chu But not in an ugly way. It was like something you see in a trading card game or a girl's manga. "Well Tyro I'm off pearl diving I'll be right back." She placed on the underwater contacts, put the artificial gill down her thought and hoped into the water She popped out and gave a wave with her webbed hand and went under I looked along the coast line down further some wailoard were making gigantic artificial waves I grabbed a wetsuit, a board, some wax and headed down there. "You only live twice." A famous James Bond Villain once said and I never seen monster waves in my first and this life I'm not going to pass them up and beside if I drown they can revive me. I started swimming towards the epicenter of the waves and started to go though the chute It was awesome the wind on my fur my tail swinging in the breeze soon I was shot out of that water cannon like a bullet I sailed though the air without a worry in the world until I found Rem fighting something. It was a giant squid! "A monster squid that's original." I said whale paddling over there. She was hitting it with an old rusty anchor trying to keep it's tendrils away form her I managed to get close enough to launch a zap cannon at it. I stood up on the board and carefully aimed. I gathered all of my energy to that point and fired. Bull's-eye I hit the creature square in the head paralyzing it Rem grabbed its tendrils and performed an example of centrifugal force. Launching the squid and slamming it agents the billboard on a restaurant. The giant patty fell out of the burger on the billboard and the squid slid in between the buns. Rem removed the gill and said "you know I could have handled that by myself." "Well I'm just doing my job." I said. She giggled and said "Hey go back to shore and look in the Red box in the trunk use it and join me at 1700 feet" I went off to the car and found a small red box inside of it was A diving set similar to Rem's. She seems to think everyone wants one. She's only right 25 of the time. I slipped on the fin it looked like a sharks fin after I put on the contacts Everything was blurry Also my eyes were pure black. I placed the webbed gloves over my hands. It felt like they were made out of Gel I flopped along the beach until I got to the shore. Finally I pulled out the Artificial gill I Swallowed it. I felt like I couldn't breath I was gasping for air. I put my head underwater and I was able to breathe the water no problem after I completely submersed myself I was able to see clearly. So this is this is what water pokemon see! It was beautiful. Apparently this place was not only a beach but a city as well. The city was underwater. It looked like a mix between Atlanta and Atlantis. There were subs running though it likes traffic. People over there went only on the streets but the top buildings swimming down from balconies and some delivery boys were bringing packages strait to buildings floors. Apparently they have taken full advantage of the lack of gravity. I noticed Rem floating along above the mall probably waiting for me. I wriggled my hips trying to move the shark fin but to no avail. Then I saw this thing pop out of the dorsal fin and connected to my spine. My legs were paralyzed for a moment. Scared I tried moving my legs but the fin move instead as if it were really a part of my body. Since I'm underwater I don't really need legs. I shrugged and went over to Rem accidentally slamming into her. Looks like I haven't got used to this thing yet. Rem pushed me off She was speaking but her words were muffled. I put my hand to my ear trying to hear her. I still had the red box with me. She grabbed it pulled out a pair of earplugs and stuck them into my ears "Can you hear me now?" She said "Yah" "You forgot to put the water-ears on." She said in a musical tone "why are you.. Why am I speaking like this?" I responded in the same melodious tone "We're not really talking but more like screeching our water ears are translating those screeches. I got something to show you Paikou!" she zoomed off into the mall. I sighed and followed her I'm glad Ken doesn't have to deal with this.  
End of chapter 7


	8. Skara Arubi: The last of the Arubi

The perfect sky  
Chapter 8  
Skara Arubi: The last of the Arubi.

Rem dragged me into the mall. It looked it was sculpted out of coral. It was beautiful. Not to mention most of the female shoppers as well. But don't tell Rem that. Over at the center of the mall there was a lot of commotion apparently another person escaped from one of the dragons and the pod landed underwater. Since the police haven't arrived yet the both of us swam up to the pod to see who was inside. It was a sandslash morph; freshly changed I might add the spikes were protruding out of the cloak he was wearing. His hands had only 4 fingers each of them tipped with a rock like claw His head had a long muzzle and Telling by the shape of his skull he might have been of African nationality and seem to be around 19 in humen years. This is no place for someone like him. If my knowledge serves me right the depth of this place is going to crush the pod. And knowing ground types water is pretty much like acid to them! I yelled out "Hurry! We got to get this to the surface! It's going to implode!" Some of the onlookers started to aid us in pushing the pod up to the surface. It weighed a ton even the wailoard had trouble lifting it. But as we got higher the pod started to move faster. Soon the pod was launched out of the water. I surfaced to find a smaller version of one of the dragons hovering above the water. It was made out of black glass, as it seem it was way different from the one we escaped from. In it's claw was the pod! I pulled off my underwater stuff except my fin and yelled to the ship. "Hey there's someone in there! Let got of them!" The mouth of the ship opened up and as did I in complete disbelief. "Well you managed to make it after all you little fag!" I was in shock .It Was Jack! After ten thousand years he's still here apparently now he's working for the darkness. "I'm just taking what belongs to us in fact all of you belong to us! Every one of you bitches belongs to us! And soon you will again the darkness have something planed for you. And your punk ass friends." This guy was starting to piss me off I couldn't really see him through the cloak he was wearing but I recognized that voice anywhere. "We'll never surrender! Not me not my friends not this world!" Some subs were rising out of the water. Telling by the color they were military subs. A blastoise popped out of the top of the head sub. "Everyone fire on my command!" He yelled. Some Gigantic AA guns came out of the decks of the subs. The blastoise raised his hand. "Ready aim Fire!" And lowered it. The AA guns were launching a barrage at the ship but the shots were whizzing and arcing away from the ship. "What in the Sam hill is going on? We're aiming directly at the ship!" Then I noticed it. His hand was sticking out of the cloak It was long muscular and gray each of the tips of his fingers were covered in a round bulb and he only had four fingers. He was a mewtwo! The AA cannons on the ships were bent towards the decks. "Wait cease fire cease fi…" But it was too late. All the ships were destroyed. By their own weapons. It was only Me, Rem, and the brave few that helped get the pod up to the surface. The dragon's other claw shot out and grabbed Rem! "I'll also be taking my little harem bitch back with me. After the info I heard about her She will be a nice tight fit for me." Rem was trying to break free from the claw. Biting and hitting it but to no avail She was stuck. "You bastard! I'm gonna rip your face off!" I yelled. "You already did!" He removed his hood showing that half of his face was Cybernetic and the rest was scared and burnt. "It was thanks to you I lost my visage. After disposing of you I was cleaning out you junk and I ended up tripping over and landing on your chem. Set destroying half of my face and scaring the rest. But soon you will be my own personal bitch doing whatever I tell you. Nah I'll just destroy you!" He raised his and up and it started to glow. I felt like my heart and brain were being crushed! But then in a flash his arm was cut of and he was wailing in pain also Rem was freed and the claw was destroyed. "I heard every word you have spoken. I will not allow you to destroy the peace that I have dreamed for many years." Standing on top of the dragon's head was that guy inside of the pod. "I am Skara Arubi! Heir to the Arubi kingdom. I strayed from my father's wishes of world domination. Dreaming for a united world this seems to be the world that I seek. I will not allow it to fall into the darkness Prepare to fight!" "Well I have more important matters to attend to like getting me and my ship a new arm I would love to kick you ass. But time is short I'll just dump you into the water." He snapped his fingers on his other arm and the mouth of the ship closed before Skara could stop him. The ship slithered upwards towards the sky Skara was hanging on He lost his grip and started to plummet towards the water! I tried to swim under him but the n I saw a speedboat coming and I moved out of the way just as Skara landed in the speedboat. I resurfaced to see who was driving the boat. It was Ken! He saved Skara. "Sorry I was late but I had a run in with a rapist I had to take down." He said giving a thumbs up. "Well about time I was wondering where you went." After a ride to shore and a quick change Skara woke up. "Where am I?" "Back on solid ground." He looked at me for a moment. "I thank you for saving me who are you?" after some introductions and explanations Skara came to ask one more question "May I join you in your battle agents the darkness?" Rem, Ken, and me looked to each other and said in unison "Yes." Now we had a new ally agent the darkness Skara Arubi the heir to the Arubi kingdom what we didn't know that Skara had a deep secret That He would keep from us until we got back home.  
End of chapter 8


	9. Skara's secret

The perfect sky  
Chapter 9  
Skara's secret and past's revealed!  
After the encounter over at the beach we seem to have gained a new guest and whoever this guy is he was good. The moment we got home he cleaned the house up not one piece of dirty cloths. Not one speck of dirt not even one piece of molted fur I swear the place never looked so clean. You wouldn't believe that he didn't even use water or anything to clean them. And his cooking? Let's just say if iron chef were still going on Emrald would have nothing on him. The food he cooked was great. But I also notice they guy was a bit thin. Well probably all native African tribes are that thin due to the environment also he was a bit smaller. Well maybe because when your resurrected you look a few years older thus why Rem and me look like we were in our early 20's when we really died in our teens. After breakfast Rem was washing the dishes and Skara went off to the bathroom for a sonic shower Whale I was looking through my wardrobe for something that I could take the back out of for his spikes finding a tank top I walked to the bathroom. I didn't really care if I saw him naked. Nothing I haven't' seen before I came in and opened the door after taking a good look at Skara I slammed it shut with my back agent the door Ok looks like there's something different about our guest a detail I didn't notice about him till now. I put my paw to my muzzle. My nose was bleeding probably because of what I saw. I rushed into the living room to tell the news Ken was on the couch fighting over the remote with Rem. "Guys you won't believe this..." Then I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Last time I felt that something bad happened instead I just stood there and answered "Uhh yah?" Ken was stun in awestruck as was Rem They already found out what Skara was. Skara grabbed by arm and spun me around. Ok seeing Rem naked was no problem since she's practically my girlfriend but Standing in front of me was Skara and by obvious features and body shape He was actually a she! And she wasn't wearing anything not even a fur coat. The blood rush to my head and I let out a large nosebleed before collapsing whale I was out ken rather than be turned on by this he was skeptical. He hoped off the couch and approached her. He looked her over skeptically then poked at her chest "Are these even real?" he said. A small stress mark was on her forehead. Then he kneeled down. "Well I wonder if those are real then this should be.." He was about to put her hand near he legs then she shoved her knee into his face and stomped between his legs. Rem Quietly walked into the bedroom and fetched an outfit. "Here. I'm sorry that his happened. Ken well.. He's lecherous at times but only when he's not on duty and Tyro that's his reaction whenever he sees a girl in her Venus outfit well except for me of course." I finally regained consciousness. Rem was helping Skara with the bikini top she was wearing trying to fit the strap between the spikes. "If those spikes were smaller the strap would go on easier." She was yanking on to the straps trying to tie them down on her back. "I can not help it this is what they done to me after I was resurrected. In fact I still hurt from the frostbite I had during IA2." After Rem wrestled it into place and tied it down in a sailor's knot I asked. "IA2?" She sighed and sat sown on the sofa "When did you die?" she asked "January 30th 2004." looking to Rem "And you?" Rem was reluctant then she answered. "September 13 2004." She then let out a small whimper. "him?" Gesturing over to Ken who was still out. "Natural born on this world." I said. "Well you can conceder yourselves lucky. You were not to endure what was known as IA2 the second ice age." I stood there in shock. Just lessoning to Skara explain it all. It wasn't possible the whole world change a year after our deaths? A second ice age? The greenhouse effect wasn't enough to stop Mother Nature? I sat there thinking to myself. All of my friends and family gone frozen over there the only ones left are me and those who escaped from the dragons. Mom, Gramps, Matthew, angel. All gone all dead! Either frozen or enslaved. Then I started to cry tears running down my eyes. I kneeled down and slammed my fist agent the ground All of my sadness all of my pain gathered into one spot in my heart I had to let it out I had to Relief my emotional pain. So I gathered my voice and let out a long droning howl not like Rem's. It sounded more like a fallen wolf's. I got up with rage burning in my eyes. "We are going to stop the suffering! We are going to save our people! We are going to fight the darkness!" Ken got up and said "And how are WE going to do that?" Ken had a point there how are we going to do it? Looks like we're going to the library.  
End of chapter 9


	10. The legend of the titans

The perfect sky  
Chapter 10  
The legend of the titans  
Now for a recap of what is going on. Ten thousand years ago I was brutally murdered by my mom's boyfriend. Thousands of years latter I was resurrected. Good news: I was alive again. Bad news: I was going to be enslaved! Even worse news: They changed me into a half pokemon. Well so were they. And slightly good news: There was this beautiful girl across from my resurrection tank. After they changed me I waited for my moment to escape. I knocked out one of the scientists and Escaped with the girl named Rem. After using an escape pod to get away from the ship we hurtled towards a new earth called Neo Terra. After a narrow escape from the Dilapidating escape pod we floated on a makeshift air raft towards Gaia city there we encountered more pokemorphs like ourselves and befriended the current chief of the Gaia city police Ken Chorizema. After leaving the station we had a run in with a demon that I easily disposed of with my new powers. What was left of that demon was jewel worth a ton of cash. Which Rem hid in her forbidden regions for security. After we got registered and ID'ed we went over to the bank to cash the jewel in next day we bought a new ride and whale we were testing it out Ken headed back on a call. There were demons coming from the morgue after a few minuets of fighting Rem was changed into "Gun angel" she obliterated the demons and returned to her old self. The next day we went off to the beach to find an underwater city along with another escape pod that's where we met Skara The last of her royal blood line At the time we though he was a she then after a awkward incident in the restroom we all found that out about that secret. After I asked a question about IA2 She explained that the earth went though a second ice age and most of everyone was frozen. Then "alien" pokemorphs came and started to harvest the dead. After an emotional outburst and a long howl I vowed to stop the evil but then ken threw a monkey wrench in the works by asking how are we going to do that? And now we are at the GC library looking it up.  
I was s pouring through the pages of old books trying to find something useful until I came upon this legend Eons ago when the darkness drew nigh a Great and powerful sword was forged to stop it. Forged by the four titans Moltress with her fiery courage, Articuno with her cold resilience, and Zapidos with his electric Strength. And finally lugia with his great balance of power. These titans forgot their own conflicts and combined each other's strength to defeat the darkness with their strength gone and their body's dieing they merged tougher into the sword and now this sword sleeps waiting for a worthy fighter to once again combat the darkness and give birth to a perfect sky…  
I looked onto the book with deep interest. "I have to tell them about this!" I said. After I gathered the gang over their I Read on. The sword will tell you it's resting place only if you find its "Heart" Within these locations.  
Look to the plains where the crows fly. Look to the waters were the sharks swim and die. Look to the swamps where the alligators roam. Look to the jungles where a cat's secret is told. Look to the deserts and laugh with the coyotes of old. Look to the Forests where the fox is unknown. Look to the mountains where the bears call their home. Look within these places to find a wolf that is nether foe or friend there your journey has reached its end.  
That is what we need. That sword. Only then we might be able to stop the darkness and free earth only then we might reunite with our family and friends. I sighed and looked to the gang and said "Looks like we are going on a road trip. Ken start looking for a Big RV a really big one. Skara get supplies as much that can fit on to the RV and Rem start shopping for tech and weapons. Our quest is now mobile." After a few days of shopping buying and selling we were off. Ken turned temp chief over to Barbados and Rem was withdrawing our account from the bank basically disconnecting from that town after I locked the door on the apartment and handed the landlord the keys we were set. I took one last look at Gaia city then entered the R.V. I made a check on everything everyone was on the bridge our vehicle stocked up our fuel is good and the car was docked inside the mini garage. I turned the keys on the engine placed my foot onto the gas taking off next stop the Guarl mountains.  
End chapter 10


	11. Nuwisha desert part 1 of 3

The perfect sky  
Chapter 11  
Nuwisha (coyote) desert part 1 of 3  
It was a day like any other well for someone in my position anyways. I woke up with Rem in our little room. It's been three days since we left Gaia City and the Tsunamis has been on auto pilot heading towards the Guarl mountains for our first clue to the sword's heart.  
"Look to the mountains where the bears call their home." After a long argument with Rem and Skara just only a few hours after we got out of the city ken told us that the Guarl Mountains were nicknamed "Bear Mountains" due to the fact there's a resort there ran by Russian Ursurig and Tediursa and most of the population are composed of them. Knowing that everyone was asleep. I got up got dressed and went to the driving cabin of the RV To see how far were we from the mountains. It was 8:00 in the morning and we had 300 miles (2000 kilometers it think) left to go. "Things seem to be on coerce." I said. As usual my big mouth betrays me. The vehicle started to sputter soon it started to lower. Fortunately there was a petrol (gas) station near by I switched the controls to manual and drove into it. The vehicle landed with a thud on the ground in front of the station. I got out of the RV and looked around. The place looked like one you would find on route 66 it was old, dilapidated, and native American music was playing in the background, too top it all off there was an old man in a rocking chair with his hat over his face and his tail sweeping the ground it was sitting on. Telling by the striped fur he was a Arcanine morph but his body structure was different he looked different from normal Arcanine he looked more like a coyote also his fur was more of a sandy brown than the usual orange or red. Telling by his age he might be at least 70 or 80 in dog years he would be dead. I went up to the old man and tapped on one of the claws on his foot. He twitched, Got up, straitened his cowboy hat, and yawned. "Yes what is it that you need young one?" he answered his voice gave away his nation Native American. "We're out of fuel. Do you have any pure water?" I responded. "Nope can't help you. Maybe someone in town can." I looked at him confused. "The next town is 290 miles away. Do you see a town around here?" The old man was a little ticked. "You mean your fancy toys and machines can not see what is before or rather under you?" "Under?" I responded. The old man went over to one of the gas pumps and flipped the switch under the pump. The whole gas station "Slid" back on the desert ground revealing a large opening to a huge underground reservation the place looked like an underground version of an Indian village it had an artificial sun above it and the place looked like it was from the Wild West. I walked on to the edge of the place and yelped the ground was hot as hell the old man reached into the chest he had his feet propped up on and pulled out a pair of sandals that were my size. Then he held his hand out like he was asking for money. "All I have is credits." "I know touch my paw and it will be transferred." I reached out and touched that blistered, dirt covered, paw and a few sparks jumped from my hands. Which made me freak out a bit. He handed me the sandals and nodded. Rem walked out and was looking at what was going on. The old man had a nosebleed at the site of her. She was in her nude suit the old man was unconscious due to the site. After yelling at Rem for that I smacked him awake. "What is going on? That girl over there is naked!" Rem pulled one of the straps on her nude suit showing that it was a bathing suit he calmed down and offered her a pair of sandals. She declined and tried to walk into the town until she got half past the entrance and it started to scorch her feet she then dashed back out. She then took him up on his offer and slipped them on. "Rem could you change before you go into town?" she shrugged and went into the RV. After 30 minuets (5 minuets women's time) she was out and dressed in an odd outfit. It looked like a mix between a modern outfit and an old Native American one she still had the nude suit on but she was wearing a leather short sleeved vest with tassel on the bottom, tons of pockets and all sorts of tribal symbols on it. The skirt was short leather one that matched the vest. That's what took so long she had to find one that matched the sandals. "I got you one as well it's in the bedroom." I let out a small sigh and went in to change. After a while I came out dressed in a lowing cloth and a vest without the arms and a belt with all sorts of bags and holsters for weapons and equipment. I had my nude suit on as well. The old man was trying to keep his face strait. Trying not to laugh at how silly we looked but soon busted out into guffaw. We looked like stereotypical Indians in fact he came up to us with some weird looking paint and brushed it onto our faces. "Well now you look like our people go ahead and enter 'Morning Thunder' and 'White river'." I tried to keep a strait face trying not to get angry since the old man was enjoying himself making us look like fools! I walked down the sandy rocks leading into the village dragging Rem with me. Right behind us the door slammed shut I tried to do something but it was sealed shut so I decided to head down towards the village with Rem not knowing what was up ahead. Not knowing that we would be fighting for our memories and our souls. Meanwhile outside the old man were busy covering things up. He pulled on his face pulling off a latex mask revealing that he was actually a young raichu morph. He detached the gas pumps from the ground and brought them inside then after a few moments the gas station changed into a motel via holographic disguise he then changed outfits and walked up to the RV. Ken got up after hearing a few knocks on the outside and went to the door. The raichu was outside writing on a tablet. "Sorry sir but I will have to tow this vehicle. It was parked illegally on this lot and the zone governments has issued a immediate impound of this vehicle." Ken had a bit of a surprised look on his face. And looked to his jacket that was in the closet next to the entrance he opened it and pulled his badge out of the jacket His face was met with a handgun. "Out of the vehicle now!" He nudged his gun to the right telling ken to leave ken reluctantly raised his hands and walked out. Skara was watching this from a safe distance she decided to play it stealth already armed with an auto magnum. The Raichu lead Ken into the motel and locked him in a room. "I'll be here to deal with you latter." He then walked over to the RV with some C4 and was placing the charges until he noticed a small red dot on his nose and immediately moved before the bullet was fired He pulled out his gun looking around for what was shooting at him. "Well you Gaian coward show yourself!" Skara was on the top of the RV reloading her gun. " Why are you doing this?" The Raichu shot at her but all he hit was air. "I am doing what is necessary to ensure the survival of my tribe. Soon your friends won't even recognize you." He said as he reloaded. But as he was she shot the gun out of his hands. She then leaped down from her hiding spot and struck him down. After she freed Ken and bound the raichu up she decided to start with the interrogation. "Where are they?" "Like hell I'll tell you." "Wrong answer!" she brought one of her spikes right near between his legs "Ok. Ok I'll tell you. They are in the village." "Why are you doing this?" she asked "Ever since the aliens moved us here out tribe has been dieing and now we are trying to take every Raichu we can find to this secret reservation. Trying to preserve our way of life far from the corruption of technology. For we are the black thunder tribe and all Raichu are our kin we are bringing them home!" "Your cause is noble indeed but there is another way to do this besides kidnapping and murder. Just tell us where the village is and we can work things out. Those raichu you taken are our friends we need their help." The Raichu smirked and laughed. "Good luck they won't recognize you as soon as they set foot in that village they will be taken and their memories erased they will no longer be themselves but 'Morning Thunder' and 'White River' a new couple to continue our way of life. You Gaians don't notice what's above or below you." Skara immediately picked up on his riddle and punched his lights out "Thanks for the tip!" She said and went off trying to dig a way in. Hopeing it wasn't too late.

End chapter eleven.


	12. Nuwisha desert part 2 of 3

The perfect sky  
Chapter 12  
Nuwisha desert part 2 of 3

Meanwhile whale we were underground we finally got to the village. It was completely empty probably because it was morning. When I set took a step into the village the wind started to kick up. Some red mist started to flood the village it smelt odd. Wait it smells like gas! Anyone with at least one brain cell would try to get out of there. And that's exactly what we were doing but one problem.

We were sealed in! I tried slamming my fists agents the entrance to the underground village. But no use the artificial rock didn't even crack! Soon the mist started to close in and flood the area. I started to feel heavy. Rem fell to the ground I ran over to her feeling heavier. I picked her up and pulled her close. If I was going to die again I would rather with her. The both of us fell to the ground and faded away from consciousness. Meanwhile Ken and Skara were trying to dig a way to the village apparently it was in a dome made out of the same material as the rock was and was starting to chip away at Skara's claws.

Inside the next phase of their little scam was about to begin. A hatch opened on one of the walls of the rocks and two people came out. Even though they were wearing gas masks they were Raichus telling by the tails. The hauled us into a small room where they begin to systematically begin to remove all traces of this centaury. They removed all our clothes and replaced them with more natural and primitive predecessors of themselves except for the nude suits which if I wasn't unconscious I would feel embarrassed about. Then they got this strange magnetic machine with a needle and removed all the nanos and chemicals from our bodies making them seem all natural. Toping it all off with our memories they placed us inside a chamber and soon started to upload our memories from our minds and replace them of life in the native village soon I wasn't Tyro anymore.

I was Morning thunder a born warrior raised to protect the village as ordered by the gods never to leave it. My wife was white river also a warrior she was raised to use a bow and arrow her aim was guided by the gods. Now here's the real kicker they decided to set us up with a son! This kid name was Lilchu a lost 15-year-old relic that they got to first. Renamed him Blue sky. He was an aid to the elders and shaman in our village in exchange for his aid they taught him how to control his powers. He got an extremely good nation gift. Weather control. He could summon a small rainstorm to water the crops or create small snow clouds on a hot day to cool the weary workers in the fields.

Now the next thing they were going to do was to make it look like we did give birth to him but soon some of the villagers were wakening up. They turned on the artificial sky and then stuffed us into our wigwam they didn't have time to surgically remove our virginity. After reapplying the paint on our bodies and placing us onto our bed they moved the kid into our wigwam and set him up as our child. The stage was set the villagers had their memories adjusted and we were already old faces in the town. All we had to do was wake up. As they were busy monitoring us Ken and Skara gave up on digging and they decided to search the grounds for an entrance some thing they might find that can help.

After an hour of searching Ken decided to wake the prisoner. After a while of slapping he woke up. "Now what do you punks want?" He said in a spiteful tone. "Ok how do we get in?" Skara said, "You can't only raichu can get in and besides I hid the keys inside the facility." He said whale nudging towards the motel entrance. "I thought you said only raichu can get in."   
"Yes only raichu can use the keys." Ken looking a bit confused finally decided to blurt it out. "Why are you giving us all these hints?" The raichu moved his head in a "come here" manor. Ken approached Him gun drawn "Come closer." The raichu beckoned Ken leaned over his ears pointed in his direction. "They are watching us! Keep your voice down." Telling by the tone of his voice whatever he was doing wasn't under his control.

Ok now hear me out this is my recount as my pov when I was Morning Thunder so don't get confused ok? I woke up the sound of White River singing. She had a beautiful voice. Serine and graceful she was busy cooking food for our son he was sleeping on the ground again fell asleep reading those scriptures that the elders gave him. They did a good job of teaching Blue Sky how to use his gift to help the village. I wasn't more of a blessed man. I had a beautiful wife, a gifted son and a high regard amongst my fellow kinsmen. The gods seem to like me. I was one of the strongest in the village I have earned the nickname "The cat" since my back never touches the ground unless I'm sleeping.

Meanwhile outside the prisoner was telling Ken and Skara the truth of the operation discreetly. "Ok you heard that there been recent disappearances lately well we are behind those it's part of a force mining operation. This is one of many sites that are doing this. If you ask me I'm sick and tired of running this site and I want out I was just here for a simple job not to be a murderer but it was too late I was trapped either hide the village or work in it." Ken looked on with pure intent he noticed a camera viewing them. "Ok now lison I'm going to shoot a plastic blood bullet into your head they will think your dead just play along with me." He nodded slightly. Then ken pulled him up by his collar and yelled out "Not going to talk eh? Well than you are no use to us!" Skara 'Screamed,' "Ken no!" He then fired off the bullet making a small gushing noise after the bang and the prisoner did a dead act worth an Oscar. "C'mon let's take his carcass to the RV we might find something useful on him.

Meanwhile I was trying to teach Blue Sky how to use a spear. The boy must learn some hunting skills if he's going to survive. "No c'mon son do it like you did before now raise it slightly to your waist." "Like this?" he said. He looked like any normal boy his age. His fur was a bit lighter than most children his age but that would probably be something he got from his mom. But what confuses me is his blue hair it was as untamed as mine but his mothers was yellow. Must have something to do with his gift. "Ok now when you thrust it be sure to push you arm completely out or else the spear won't hit its target. Now it's ok to use both hands when your about to strike but soon that will get tiring if you keep at it you'll probably be able to do it with one hand and without a problem." He nodded and said; " Ok here I go!" he dashed towards the dummy I had set up for him. He stabbed it in the entire key places. Well he seems to have developed my skills for hunting. "Great job boy great job!" I praised him then I heard the Demon horn that can only mean one-thing demons are attacking the village! I grabbed blue sky's hand and rushed him over to home and got my spear. These things keep attacking us where are they coming from? Well I don't really care it's a chance to please the gods! I then rushed into battle with White River right behind me.

End chapter 12


	13. Nuwisha desert part 3 of 3

The perfect sky  
NUWISHA DESERT  
part 3 OF 3

Inside the RV Ken and Skara were silently taking the prisoner in. after they shut the curtains and blocked all windows and doors they went over to the prisoner. They undid his handcuffs and gave him a pen and paper. Ken and Skara started to ask him questions in whispers. "Ok first of all are you bugged?" he written on the paper "Yes." "Where?" Skara asked. Then he wrote, "I'll show you but not in front of him." "Why it's noting he don't have." He continued writing. "Oh yes it is, just take him into another room and I'll show you." Ken was escorted out of the room and Skara returned. Seeing what was before her was why, he was a she. "I sensed that guy was lecherous just wanted to make sure he couldn't try anything." She wrote. She removed her top and pointed to some thin strips of wire leading to a small device on her navel.

"Carefully remove it or else they know I'm alive." She ran out of paper. Slowly Skara removed the bits of wire after an hour of unwiring the whole device she put in between the mattresses in one of the rooms. The women let out a deep sigh.  
"Man I thought that would take forever." Ken came in his eyes closed humming a tune to himself. She quickly threw her top back on. Ken opened his eyes and noticed why he was escorted out of the room. "Another one? Ok how many of you girls are pretending to be guys?" Skara and the women looked to each other and back to Ken. "Just a coincidence Ken." Skara said.

Meanwhile back in the village…

The demons were rampant! They seemed to have devised a new strategy this time. They flanked up from all sides of the valley. I was in the middle of the fight. I was striking down some of the stronger demons. If those demons bled my spear would of been as red as a sunrise. After stabbing one in the head a couple of them started to gang up on me. I spun around and drove my spear through one of the demons whale kicking the other in the head. My spear and shoes were black with suit.  
These creature didn't seam too bleed. They become engulfed in flames when they die and all of that that remains of the mare ash and jewels. Manny of my tribesmen die thanks to those creatures but thanks to the gods we leave them in their house alone and the next morning they are alive again and younger. That's why most of everyone in the village looks almost the same age.

White River was doing her job well she was shooting arrows at a rapid pace the demons were dieing quickly soon all that remained was a blackened battlefield and hundreds of gems on her side. Meanwhile the rest of my tribesmen had trouble dealing what remained of the demons. I rushed to their aid a large one jumped me from behind and I managed to slip out of his grip and stabbed him in the belly. He didn't burn up he exploded. Knocking me into a crowd of demons. I was surrounded. Normally I would start to show my fear but I cannot it give them power. They started to pile on to me I was pushing them back with my spear. Trying not to get bitten by those creatures as on was close enough to sink its teeth into my neck an arrow went through its head and it burnt up. When I got up there was not one demon left. We have won the battle we were victorious. White River ran to me with bow in hand. She hugged me and held me close to her. "I came as fast a I can. I'm sorry that I was late." I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. "I know it's all right. In fact you saved me that demon was close enough I could smell it's putrid breath."

"What? No couldn't be me I just came in from the east side." I let go of her and looked at her with great confusion. "Then if it wasn't you then who was it?" I heard a shrill cry in the distance. "Father! Are you ok?" It was Blue Sky he was dragging an arrow sack and a bow. Normally I would be angered but he has saved my life. He ran over to me and hugged me. I patted him on the head and said. "Apparently you have your mother's talent for using a bow." He pushed my hand off and said "C'mon dad you embarrassing me in front of the warriors." I smiled at him and said. "All right son we better hurry off soon. The gods are going to summon another cleaning storm." White River. After the storm could you use some of the demon gems to buy some meat from the trader? Sleeping Earth is cooking tonight at the meeting grounds and he has no meat to make his stew with."

"Ok. But during the storm there's something I want to discuss with you alone. If you know what I mean." It took me a moment for it to sink in and I thought of something quick. "Hey son why don't you stay with the elders till the storm is over? Maybe they have some new parchments from the trader." Blue Sky got a sly look in his face and said. "Ok dad." He started to walk towards the elder's building. "Oh and good luck making me a new brother or sister!" I let out a small sweat drop. Sheesh I might as well learn how to read so I can find out how he knew that.

Out side the women was telling them everything about the mining operations. "They kidnap all people of the same type like in this one the village down below is all raichu. According to their new memories they have seen anyone outside of their species. In this operation they placed them as far back as Native American tribes. Your friends are one of many in this operation whore have been converted into natives." Ken looked over to Skara and said "go on." She looked reluctantly "They use the people there to fight. We monitor them from above convince them we are gods. We set up our facilities near demon nests." "Demon nests?" "When the aliens came there were some failed resurrections so they were honorably buried in these places now when the darkness risen again it turned the dead over at those burial grounds into demons creating nests for them." Now for years we have been mining the gems and providing for these people for some time. We usually destroy their belongings unless there's something valuable amongst them. Usually we discourage breeding but at this facility we decided to perform an experiment."

The storm kicked up at the village and the whole place was black it was like night had fallen a perfect time to release some stress from the battle. And strengthen our relationship without worry of peering eyes. I already removed my vest and was busy untying my lowing cloth until I heard White River gave a cry. I rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" I said. She had a blanket held up around her. "I gave birth to Blue Sky right?" she said tears coming out of her eyes. "Yes He is our son you are my wife. What spectacle has disturbing me from preparing?" She came close to me and whispered in my ear. I yelled. "What? But you gave birth to him! I remember that night after our marriage you can't be a virgin you just can't we gave up our virginity on that night?" she shook her head. "I don't understand but the sign is still there still marking me as a virgin. If Blue Sky were to find out." I was confused as she was. If she is still a virgin than so am I?

Outside..

"Most of the time we sterilize all those who come in by removing those organs but we decided to use them as an experiment to see how they rise a child. A child with their genetic fighting capabilities would be useful for harvest. Now we wait for them to breed. Hopefully they removed their virginity or else our cover will be blown. We use the gems to bribe the darkness it promised us to leave us alone if we gave it gems." Ken was in deep thought as for Skara she already had her questions ready. "Ok so how do we free our friends?" Ken got an idea. "I know I should of tried this a long time ago hopefully it's not too late." Ken reached into jacket and pulled out a small PDA like thing. "What's that?" Skara asked. "Backup." Ken said, "That's all you need to know."

Above the village there was a large observation deck and mounted on it was a command center sitting in the middle of the command center in a big leather chair was a young Charmelion morph. His silted eyes scanned the landscape. He casually ashed out a cig before taking another puff. "See what that stupid ass little queer is up to." He said in a rough and deep voice.  
One of the workers at the station turned on the screen viewing our room. "Apparently he hasn't done that bitch yet. I knew the gay ass little fag doesn't have the balls to do a girl like her or any girl for that matter. Hey where the hell is my food god dahm it!" A small pichu boy in walked up to him with a trey fill of chicken legs The boy tried to keep his eyes low trying not to look at Him. "Bought dahm time!" He said as he snatched the trey and slashed the boy across the face.

"Get out of my site you little whelp! I never want to see your sorry ass face around here you warm-blooded fag!" The boy coward on the ground cradling his wound. "Sorry Julo." The charmelion got up and grabbed the boy by the thought. "What did you call me?" The boy was gasping for air. "M—M—Master." He managed to gasp out. The charmelion threw him agents the wall and said "Dahm strait. You little fag I am you master and all of you bitches belong to me! Got that!" The boy tried to get up but Julo's claws struck him down. "Did I give you permission to stand? For now on I better see you crawl. You better stay on you belly like a worm because that's all you are to me!" "Yes master." He said as he crawled out. "Humph. Once this operation is over I'll personally deal with the little fag." He turned around and went back to his chair.

End of chapter 11 part 3 of 3


	14. Confrontation

The perfect sky  
Chapter 14  
Confrontation

Skara was growing evermore impatient as the laser was still carving its way through the door. Kens silted brown eyes still focused on the door whale Makita was inside playing solitaire. Skara finally decided to ask, "Ken could I ask you something?" He turned his head to focus on Skara. "Yes?" "What is that 'backup' you were mentioning earlier? All you use that thing for was to call a satellite." Skara was starting to scrutinize the stability of ken's plans. "Listen. The satellite is to take care of the door the backup I mention. I'm trying to contact all the zone government agents out here. And apparently the lights are on but no-one's home." Soon a small blip appeared the screen knowing this a fox like smile appeared on Ken's muzzle.

Inside the mines…

Rem and I were trying to find an entrance to the inner base. Even though the ash and fog were holograms it was still hard to see through it. We finally reached the edge of the village and found a slit of light peeking through the fog. I could vaguely see two figures collecting the gems. I looked over to Rem and nodded. She understood what I meant then raised her bow and arrow. With one swift motion she released it and killed one of the figures. I rushed in and speared the other in the thought. We took their weapons and went into the base.

Meanwhile over at the local police post…

An old patrol car pulls in the garage and docks itself into it. Out of it came a young Mightyena-morph His name was Ace. Another relic like Tyro. He was once a stock boy over at a mega-mart until he was shot during a robbery and left to bleed to death. Now he's the chief police officer for the Nuwisha desert patrol. He went inside, Removed his leather trench coat, Propped his feet up on his desk and pushed the on button on his computer with one of his foot claws. A distress signal caught is attention making him open his eyes and looking upon the screen. "Him again now what dose he want? It better be good this time." He sends a response and grabs his coat then left. The screen had the message. "I'm on my way."

In the facility…

The place was sparsely guarded. Hardly a soul there as we made our way through the facility. I turned a corner with my pistol drawn I ended up making the muzzle of the gun meeting the muzzle of one of the guards he immediately dropped his gun and raised his hands. He brought us to where our stuff was stored. After a quick change we headed for the next location where they were keeping the slaves. After we quickly freed and armed them the next step was to free everyone else and that means we have to get to the control center.

Outside…

The patrol car stopped in front of the RV. Ace stepped out and removed his hat to see a little better. His red eyes scanned the landscape. Devoid of all color he can only see in black and white since he was a Mightyena-morph. His ears twitched and pivot as he hears a conversation going on inside. He approaches the trailer with caution. The door opens and Ken came out ken leaned around the corner and yelled "Bonjour!" Ace let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of his fur. After a brief cold stare he re-holstered his gun and shook hands with Ken. "Long time no see huh pal?" "Yeah long time. Why did you need my help?" Ken pointed out to the facility. "You see that?" "Yah." Ace nodded that's one of those diablo sol gem refineries. And in there are our friends they are trapped and we need your help only a sharpshooter like you can help." Ace thought for a moment then let a canine like grin escape upon his muzzle. "Ok what's the plan?"

Inside…

We made it to the control room with very little difficulty what we didn't know that Julo had a surprise waiting for us. In a split second the only sound I could here was metal ripping through flesh. To my horror stood before me was a monstrous machine. It's hulking size, it's hands covered in the blood of the slaves it just killed and the head it resembled the bulldog that Julo used to have and inside I noticed him he had a devious smile on his face then I knew that this was going to be a very difficult.

End chapter 14


End file.
